


Justo así

by Skollhati



Series: Rumores en el camino [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Post-Mockingjay, Pre-Epilogue
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skollhati/pseuds/Skollhati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque a pesar de las malas experiencias con el fuego de las bombas, el calor es lo único que podría salvarla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justo así

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [Norixblack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/norixblack)

La llamaban la Chica en Llamas. Cinna la vistió con una capa ardiendo, ella encendió la chispa de la rebelión, y su mundo terminó en una bola de fuego.

Katniss capta la ironía, y hay días en los que se ve incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Es inútil pensar en los qué-hubiera-pasado, y en los y-si-hubiera-hecho-otra-cosa, pero no tiene nada mejor que hacer, así que se queda sentada en la mecedora, observando el fuego de la chimenea fijamente hasta que la leña se consume en cenizas y Sae la Grasienta llega al día siguiente para volver a encenderla. Un día, y otro, y otro más…

Katniss piensa en aquella mañana, cuando entró en los bosques y Gale la esperaba con un pan que aún conservaba el calor del horno. Se imagina aceptando su invitación para huir, dejando sus familias atrás, armados con un par de cuchillos y arcos y toda su astucia para sobrevivir, sin saber que ese mismo día Prim sería cosechada y una semana después moriría en el baño de sangre a manos de algún tributo profesional, o en el incendio que iniciaron los Vigilantes quemando el bosque a su paso.

Katniss capta la ironía de su imaginación y se tapa con la manta hasta la cabeza para impedirse seguir observando el fuego de la chimenea. Duerme, sueña, y a veces es como si se mantuviera despierta las 24 horas del día. 

Cuando Peeta regresa y le planta prímulas en el jardín sin pedirle permiso (Peeta nunca lo ha necesitado para meterse en su vida desde aquel día), Katniss por primera vez siente la necesidad de ponerse de pie y separarse de aquella mecedora y del calor de la manta. 

Fuera hace tanto frío que se le congelan las manos nada más salir de casa, pero lo recibe con agrado. Escapa a los bosques, y tiene que andar durante más tiempo para encontrarlos porque las llamas y las bombas no se limitaron al distrito. Hay árboles quemados por doquier, árboles muertos que se mantienen de pie porque la madera no se ha quemado ni podrido lo suficiente como para hacerlo caer, y Katniss siente que se ríen de ella porque ellos están muertos y siguen alzándose hacia el cielo mientras ella sigue viva y sólo quiere enterrarse en mantas y recuerdos.

Cuando vuelve, el olor dulce del pan recién hecho inunda toda la Aldea de los Vencedores. Peeta tiene todas las ventanas de la casa abiertas y se le ve trajinando en la cocina. Katniss intenta no mirarle al pasar por delante de su casa, salta por encima de los arbustos y se deja caer en su mecedora, envolviéndose con la manta hasta la nariz para no oler el esfuerzo de otras personas por seguir adelante con sus vidas.

Despierta a la mañana siguiente al oír a Sae entrando en su casa. Lleva una cesta con panecillos que deja sobre la encimera de la cocina y empieza a trastear con el desayuno. Katniss sólo se pone de pie para subir las escaleras y esconderse en su habitación. Sae llama un par de veces a la puerta antes de abrir, pero cuando la ve acurrucada bajo las sábanas limpias suspira y le dice que le deja la comida preparada y la chimenea encendida, y que al menos tenga la bondad de estar pendiente de que la casa no arda hasta los cimientos.

Cuando la oye salir, se levanta, baja al salón, apaga la chimenea y vuelve a meterse en la cama. No oye a Sae volver a entrar a media tarde, pero siente cuando vuelve a encender la chimenea porque su cuerpo empieza a temblar, y no del frío que ha estado invadiendo toda la casa.

Los hechos se repiten durante una semana. Ve los árboles carbonizados en el bosque, las cenizas le llenan los pulmones, se imagina que el vaho de su boca es el humo del incendio que la ahoga y se siente como aquel día en la arena que se despertó con una barrera de fuego a su espalda. Huye a su casa para encontrarla tan caliente que necesita abrir todas las ventanas y apagar la chimenea para escapar de esa pesadilla.

El único calor que soporta es el que genera su propio cuerpo en el capullo de mantas de su cama.

–Si no quieres la chimenea, cómprate un maldito calefactor antes de que cojas una pulmonía.

Katniss no le hace caso, Sae resopla y se va, y un par de días después la despiertan unos pasos desiguales y pesados andando por su habitación.

Es como si Peeta hubiera crecido durante esas semanas tras la guerra. Llena la habitación con su presencia, su forma de moverse con todo el sigilo que puede, que no es mucho, y su olor a harina y mantequilla. Katniss casi siente el calor de su cuerpo desde esa distancia, aunque sabe que es imposible. Lleva una caja de cartón en brazos que deja en el suelo al lado de un enchufe en la pared.

–Sea lo que sea, no lo quiero.

Él la mira pero no le hace caso, y saca el cacharro, un calefactor grande y blanco, que enchufa a la pared y pone en marcha enseguida.

La habitación se calienta en pocos segundos. Ella empieza a sudar bajo las sábanas y las mantas de la cama, pero se tapa la cabeza con ellas por puro orgullo, decidida a ignorar la estufa y a Peeta, o aparentar que lo hace.

Peeta se va sin decirle nada cuando se asegura que la nueva adquisición trabaja adecuadamente. Katniss no sabe cómo tomárselo, si agradecer que no le haya dirigido la palabra o no (si hubiera sido Sae, sabe que lo hubiera hecho), pero cuando él acaba de cerrar la puerta de la casa y comienza a caminar hacia la suya, ella se levanta, tira del calefactor llevándose con él el enchufe de la pared, abre la ventana y lo tira por ella. Hay un estruendo en el jardín trasero y pocos momentos después aparece Peeta, asustado, que respira profundamente al ver el montón de metal y plástico roto que ha quedado de la estufa tras el golpe contra el suelo. Levanta la cabeza hasta mirarla, pero sigue sin decirle nada. Se encoge de hombros y recoge el estropicio.

Katniss regresa a su cama. El calor vuelve un rato después, y sabe que Peeta ha entrado de nuevo en su casa para encender la chimenea. Ella se adormece sintiendo el calor de las mantas, el calor de las llamas y el calor del pan que Sae la Grasienta trae consigo cada mañana desde la casa de su vecino.

No sabe en qué momento se duerme. Hay momentos en los que cree estar despierta y otros en los que sabe que está soñando, pero todo lo siente tan real que es incapaz de decir la diferencia. Está en la cornucopia de sus primeros juegos, esperando que termine la cuenta atrás para escapar a la playa. Hay un incendio en el bosque y todos los animales huyen de él, pasan por entre los tributos y se convierten en niños de abrigos amarillos que se derrumban pintando el suelo de rojo y se deshacen en polvo o presionan las bombas de alrededor de las plataformas y los hacen volar por los aires. 

Sale un último ser del bosque que pasa por su lado, una niña pequeña y delgada. Katniss extiende la mano para sujetarla, pero sólo es capaz de verla alejarse, con dos trenzas rubias volando tras ella y la bata que utilizaba en la enfermería del Distrito 13. 

Cuando Prim llega a la cornucopia hay fuego por todos lados, el incendio del bosque les lame las botas, las bombas han creado cráteres en el suelo de los que escapan horribles mutos con apariencia de lagartos, pero ella se detiene ante una de las niñas en el suelo con el abrigo amarillo. A Katniss no le da tiempo a gritar su nombre cuando la cuenta atrás llega a 0 y todo explota. Ve cómo su hermana la mira y las trenzas se queman como si fueran las mechas de las velas que usaban para alumbrarse en su casa de la Veta cuando se iba la electricidad, y entonces despierta gritando, con la cabeza palpitándole en las sienes, mareada y con ganas de vomitar.

Es de madrugada y la casa está cálida y silenciosa, pero a ella le resuena en los oídos el estruendo de las bombas, nota el fuego abrasándole la piel hasta calcinarla y ve el pelo de su hermana arder, su pelo rubio y largo hasta más allá de media espalda que se había recogido en dos trenzas todos los días de su vida hasta que decidió imitar a su hermana y hacérselo en una, meses atrás.

A Katniss le arden las cicatrices, y cuando empieza a amanecer, iluminando la habitación con los tímidos rayos del sol, no lo soporta más y se mete vestida bajo el agua fría de la ducha hasta que deja de sentir el calor y empieza a tiritar de frío. 

Se quita la camiseta allí mismo, y luego los pantalones, descubriendo uno a uno los parches de piel nueva y vieja. Se rasca los sonrosados, tan distintos a su piel normal, hasta hacerlos sangrar, intentando que dejen de arderle. 

El pelo le pesa bajo el agua, pero no tanto como debiera. Nota los mechones más cortos del pelo que se quemó, algunos a la mitad, otros hasta el cuero cabelludo, y al intentar hacerse la trenza de siempre se da cuenta de lo fina que es, de que la mayor parte se deshace tras un par de vueltas.

No se lo piensa dos veces cuando sale de la ducha: coge las tijeras que están en el primer cajón del armario bajo el lavabo, y, tensando la trenza, corta como puede a ras de la nuca, trasquilándose aún más el pelo. 

No se detiene a envolverse con una toalla. Baja al salón, remueve los rescoldos de la chimenea hasta encontrar los carbones aún encendidos, y tira la trenza, o lo que queda de ella, hasta que el olor a pelo quemado invade el salón. Las paredes se mueven a su alrededor, la palpitación en su cabeza aumenta de intensidad y empieza a ver borroso, pero hasta que no siente la piel de gallina y las rodillas doblarse bajo su peso no se da cuenta de que el calor no proviene de la chimenea, sino de su propio cuerpo.

Es ella la que se está quemando.

De pronto siente la manta siendo echada sobre sus hombros y unos brazos enjutos pero fuertes envolviéndola y llevándola hasta la mecedora. De alguna manera sabe que es Sae la Grasienta. Sólo puede ser ella porque los demás murieron bajo las bombas, o se fueron a vivir lo más lejos posible de allí. De ella. 

De su antigua vida sólo le queda el fuego, y no lo quiere. No lo quiere.

Le duele la espalda y la cabeza, siente la garganta seca y los pulmones agarrotados. Sae le pone un trapo húmedo y fresco en la frente y Katniss casi gime de alivio.

No ha podido pasar mucho tiempo cuando siente otro tipo de brazos levantándola en el aire y llevándola a su habitación. Tiene un _dejá vù_ , no es la primera vez que Peeta la lleva en brazos a su dormitorio, pero aquello fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando su vida había empezado a arder pero aún no se había quemado hasta los cimientos. 

Peeta la deja sobre la cama y la tapa con las sábanas hasta la cintura. Abre las ventanas pero deja las persianas bajadas para oscurecer el dormitorio, y le toca la frente. Ella intenta apartar la cabeza. A pesar de la fiebre, él la quema.

–El fuego, Peeta –le pesan los párpados y apenas es capaz de vocalizar ni de hablar más alto–. Fue el fuego. No dejes que haya fuego.

Siente su mano acariciándole la mejilla, el pulgar sobre el pómulo, y de pronto vuelve a tener el trapo húmedo sobre la frente, refrescándole la cara y el cuello. Apenas es consciente de que está casi desnuda, pero no le importa, porque el trapo se lleva el calor de su piel febril, y eso es lo único que le interesa.

–El fuego se los llevó, Peeta. A Prim, y a Gale, y los bosques. Y sus trenzas, Peeta.

–Shh… 

No entiende lo que él le dice. Siente una presión en la frente, tal vez un beso, o una caricia, o ambas cosas, y unas manos grandes y fuertes tomando una de las suyas, y luego nada más.

Despierta lo que parece ser horas después, aunque para ella debe de haber sido días. Siente un peso en la mano, y cuando abre los ojos encuentra a Peeta dormido en el suelo, con la cabeza y los brazos sobre la cama, a su lado. 

No parece haberse separado de ella en todo ese tiempo. 

Él se despierta pocos minutos después, como si la hubiera sentido mirándolo. Bosteza, se estira y se pasa la mano por el pelo revolviéndose los rizos. Cuando ve que está despierta se queda unos momentos callado, observándola fijamente.

–¿Sabes? Cuando decidí volver no pensé que tendría que cuidar de ti mientras delirabas. Creí que esa fase ya la habías superado en el Capitolio.

Katniss sabe que debería sentirse ofendida, porque no es lo más cortés de decir a alguien que obviamente está enfermo, o enfadarse porque su antiguo Peeta nunca le hubiera dicho algo así. Pero en cambio se ríe, y aunque le empiezan a caer lágrimas por la comisura de los ojos es incapaz de sentirse triste.

Tal vez sigue delirando.

Peeta le pone un par de píldoras y un vaso de agua delante de la cara y no deja de mirarla hasta que se lo ha tomado todo y vuelve a acomodarse en la cama. Él se levanta, arqueando la espalda para aliviar el dolor de la mala postura, y se marcha sin decir nada para aparecer poco después con un plato con un par de bollos de queso y un vaso de leche que la obliga a comer hasta que no quedan más que migas y un par de gotas en el fondo del vaso.

–No eres mi niñera, no necesito que cuides de mí.

–Es curioso que lo digas, porque llevo sintiéndome como una desde hace bastante tiempo –se miran fijamente a los ojos durante un momento–. Supongo que es una mala costumbre mía.

Peeta llegó al Distrito hace un par de semanas, pero apenas han intercambiado palabra desde que lo vio, cubierto de tierra y sudor a pesar del frío, cavando en su jardín para plantar los recuerdos de quien ya no estaba. Ésta es la conversación más larga que han tenido desde hace… meses.

Katniss nota el ambiente frío que hay entre ellos. No han debido de encender la chimenea otra vez, supone. Pero cuando le empiezan a pesar los párpados, siente el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, ayudándola a acomodarse de nuevo y tapándola con las mantas hasta los hombros. Es el mismo calor del pan que Gale intercambió por una ardilla, el calor de los panes con pasas que salvaron la vida de su familia cuando ya no les quedaba ni la esperanza, el calor de los panes que trae todas las mañanas Sae la Grasienta para desayunar y que ella nunca prueba.

–Te he echado de menos –susurra.

Con los ojos entrecerrados casi se pierde la sonrisa de Peeta, tan parecida al de su antiguo Peeta. Tal vez el nuevo Peeta no sea tan distinto del viejo Peeta. Tal vez… tal vez podría darle una oportunidad. Los bollos de queso sabían igual que los de un año atrás. O incluso mejor.

–¿Empiezas otra vez con los delirios?

Y Katniss siente, antes de volver a dormirse, un calorcito en el pecho creciendo que aleja las pesadillas durante esa noche. Un calorcito que, si Katniss fuera un poco menos cínica, sabría que es la esperanza. Como esas plantas diminutas que nacen en donde los árboles han ardido hasta las raíces.

Justo así.


End file.
